So Long As We're Together
by abbykaddabby
Summary: 'It just started out as another boring, mundane day. Get up, reply to my bestfriends, get dressed, possibly eat something, and then catch a ride up the street to wait for the bus. Seems normal, right? Well it is. So normal it's excruciating. But this is my life, and it will be for the next five years...atleast, that's what I thought.' Don't have enough room to explain! More inside!


**A/N:Hey guys! New story! Thought this one up the other day! Let me explain a bit more about it to y'all! It's not just trolls in this one, it's humans too. So, yeah! Might be sadstuck later but who really knows?!**

_It just started out as another boring, mundane day. Get up, reply to my bestfriends, get dressed, possibly eat something, and then catch a ride up the street to wait for the bus. Seems normal, right? Well it is. So normal it's excruciating. But this is my life, and it will be for the next five years..._

I am snapped out of my thoughts by one of my close friends.

"Applepie!" She wines, "You aren't even listening!" I blink and shake my head to clear it.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Hanaleh, could you start over?"

She sighs dramatically, causing me to crack a smile as she plunges back into her story about a dream or something. I don't know what's wrong with me today...my head is full of buzzing and I can't think straight. I shrug it off and turn my attentions to the excited blonde in front of me.

"He thought I'd be mad at him because his mom wouldn't allow him to go out on dates, I mean, I've liked him for two years! Why would that stop me?!" She throws me a distressed, "Why Don't They Understand," look and I laugh.

"I don't know, Hannah! Boys are just dumb like that," I grin and she giggles. My heart rate increases and, despite my annoyance, my face turns a bright red as Elisha slides onto the bench next to me.

"Heeeeeeey," he leans against me and I look down at him before cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes? Hello."

He laughs and sits up before banging his hands on the table and getting into a heated discussion with Hannah about the new homestuck update. Hannah says something about me and I look up.

"Eh?"

She smiles slightly and looks at me, "I was just telling Elisha about how Karkat's your favorite!"

I just smile back and turn my attention to the Centrum around me. Kids everywhere.

You have the popular table, where almost no one sits anymore. The drama kids, my table. The band kids, in front of us. The whores, all the way in the opposite corner. The wannabe gangsters, next to the table in front of ours, and so on and so forth. It's pathetic, really, that we all have our separate tables. Oh well. This is just the way things go I guess...

I jump when the bell rings and Elisha grabs my book bag before leading me to my locker.

"Are you okay?" He asks when I don't open it. I shake my head and blink.

"Y-Yeah, m'fine..." I mutter before opening it and grabbing what I need. I stuff the huge bag in afterwards and slam it shut. "Let's go." He nods and starts walking to his locker, with me behind him. He stops at it and we joke around with the people that hang out there before I go to duck into my classroom and he runs off to catch his own.

000

_It's been about an hour and now I'm in second period. Latin. Yaaaaaaay...good thing I have, Meredith, Lindsey, and Hannah in this class. If I didn't, I'd probably die. Anyway, I'm sitting in between Meredith and Lindsey, Hannah gone to sit with her boyfriend. Meredith looks at us and grins, pulling two boxes out of her bag._

"Got you guys presents!"

"You did?! Oh my God, thanks, Merif!" I grin and she hands me my box. She nods after Lindsey gets hers and we open them. In mine is a crab with, "Cancer," written under it. I take in a breath and look at her.

"Oh my God I love it!" I tackle hug her and she laughs before hugging me back.

"Knew you would!" I slip on the necklace and she smiles.

"Never taking it off."

"Knew you'd say that too."

000

Two humor filled periods later, I'm in fifth. Advanced Science. _'Fuuuuuun...Actually, no. Not even going to pretend. This is probably the most boring subject on the face of the planet. I could honestly care less about the model of an atom that I have to make before we come back from break. Ugh, just shoot me, I'm about to fall asleep anyway...'_ I jump, being snapped out of my thoughts as the door leading outside opens with a bang.

The people closest to it scream and shout in surprise as an angry looking gray person walks in._ 'Is that...no...it can't be...'_ Another gray person, taller and more relaxed walks in behind him._ 'I-It is...oh. my. God...'_

"We're here for the human called 'Abby!'" Yells the short one. I blink. I'm the only Abby in this period. My God, he means me. Twenty heads turn in my direction and that's where his eyes snap to. He quickly crosses the room to my desk and crosses his arms. "You comin'?!" My eyes widen and I shrink back. The taller one frowns and walks over, placing a hand on the angry one's shoulder.

"Yo, Karbro, chill. You're scarin' her." I relax a little and gape at them.

"Y-You're...you guys are...oh my God..."

"Yes, yes, that's us, now can we go?!"

"What about my things?"

"Already packed and on the ship." This time Gamzee replies, covering Karkat's mouth with a hand. I nod in fear and they head towards the door.

"Wait!" They turn and I gulp. "Where am I going?"

"With us!" Karkat replies grumpily. "And you probably won't be coming back." I blink but nod.

"There are people I have to say goodbye to, if you don't mind." I tear up and I begin to feel ashamed. Gamzee just nods sympathetically and points outside.

"We'll just be out there." I nod back and they leave. I grab my bag and book and head out the door without a word. I start down towards the centrum and walk into Mr. Taylor's geography class. All of their heads snap over to me and Hannah shoots me a, "What Are You Doing Here?" look. I smile sadly at her and she gets up, crossing the room to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I nod towards the centrum and she follows me out. I take a breath and sit her down.

"They're real." She blinks.

"What? Who?"

"The trolls. They're all real. It's real, everything is real!"

"Applepie...did you hit your head?..." I growl and she frowns.

"No. I haven't. I'm telling the truth."

"Okay, I believe you. Why did you have to tell me this now?"

"They've come for me..."

"...What? No. No you aren't going!" She flings herself at me and hugs me. "I won't let them! They can't!"

"H-Hannah!" I gasp and she let's go slightly.

"I'm sorry! But they can't just take you!" She tears up and I feel like my heart is breaking.

"Hanaleh...I have to..."

"No!"

I see William walking down the hall and wave him over. He comes to us with an odd look on his face and I gesture to her. He gets the picture and steps forward, picking her up and carrying her off. She just clings to him and cries.

"Goodbye, Hanaleh..." I walk out the doors and almost run into Gamzee. He turns around and grins lazily.

"You ready to go?"

"No. There's one more person I have to say bye to." He nods once more and I take off running towards the high school up the hill. I'm unlucky, I get there right after the bell rings for them to be in class. I sigh dejectedly and am about to walk into the office when the person I'm looking for walks out of it.

"Scott!" I yell. He turns and his eyes get wide.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" I start running at him and he cringes before realizing what I was doing. As he did he barely has time to open his arms and catch me as I tackle hug him.

"Scott! I'm leaving! And I might not ever be coming back again..." He immediately pulls me back and stares at me, searching my face to see if there's any chance that I was joking. When he didn't find anything, his eyes tear up and I find my own reacting the same way. He pulls me back to him as holds me tight.

"Please don't go..." I can hear him crying and it breaks my heart.

"I-I have to..." I choke out a sob and he just holds me tighter.

"God I'm going to miss you!" He cries. I bury my head in his shoulder and just cry myself out. He's still crying as he rubs my back and shhhes me.

"I'm g-gonna miss you too!" I whisper. He squeezes me and pulls me back, taking a breath he wipes away my tears. "Sc-Scott..."

"Shhhh, I know, I know," he rubs my cheek and I know I must look awful.

"I'm sorry..." I look down self consciously. He frowns and tilts my head back up.

"Nothin' to be sorry for, Ma'am." I choke back my sob this time and he blinks away his tears, giving me a small smile. I drag him close to me for just a few more minutes and he just holds me. I sigh and when I pull back again, he says my name. I look up at him and I cock my head. He puts one hand under my chin and the other on the side of my face. I blink in confusion before I realize what's going on as he leans down. He kisses me softly and pulls back, a sad smile on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for forever, I love you."_ 'What. Scott. Loves. Me?'_ In that moment I forget anything and everything and bring his face back down to mine before I kiss him back. When I'm done I wrap my arms around his shoulders in what he and I both know is our final hug.

"I love you too," I whisper in his ear. "God, I'm going to miss you so much." The tears spill over again and I can tell by the shaking of his body that he's crying too. We stand like this for a good twenty minutes, the bell rings again, but we don't hear it. The only thing that we hear is an all to familiar shrill voice.

"SCOTT POINDEXTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I look up and there I see her. Oh shit. It's Autumn...Scott's girlfriend...she's coming closer and she sneers when she realizes I'm looking at her. Scott shows her no sign of hearing, but I know he's heard her when he wraps his arms around me a little tighter. He has his head on my shoulder and I'm just looking at her like, "Seriously? Just Go To Hell." She comes up behind him and is about to rip me off when he does something. He holds up a single hand. What is he–

"OH MY GOD! YOU JERK!" I look up and can't help but to laugh a little. There, sitting pretty for everyone to see, is the middle finger on his left hand. He laughs a bit as well, but she doesn't seem to find this funny at all. In fact, her gaze switches to me and she pulls back a fist. Before I can realize what's going on, she's decked me in the face. Scott, not prepared for the sudden movement, feels me pull away quickly and lets me go. I'm in a crouched position and he has no idea what's happened, at least, not until I spit out the blood in my mouth. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU MAN-STEALIN' BITCH!" She screams as she lunges at me again.

Scott goes to stop her, but I signal him not to. This time I'm prepared and as she tries to jump on me, I rise a little and place both of my hands on her abdomen before keeping her sailing through the air and slamming her to the floor on her back. She lets out a WHOOSH and glares at me. She jumps back up and this time, chooses a more direct approach, she dives for my stomach and tackles me to the floor.

I try to fight back, but she just starts sucker punching me left and right, a dark look in her eyes. I let out a yelp of fury as I buck, catching her off guard and flipping us both over so that I was on top. Every time I punch her has a meaning, one for William, one for Hannah, one for others I have no idea about, one for Scott, and one for every injury she's ever given me.

Finally, when I'm done, my fists are bloodied and her face is almost unrecognizable. She's lucky I chose not to hit her as hard as I could. If I had, she'd be dead. Oh well, you win some you lose some. I get up after wiping my hands off on the unconscious girl's cloths. I really hate her. Wish I had done this sooner. I didn't even realize I was shaking until I feel Scott wrap his arms around me again and rub my back.

"Shhh, calm down, shhhh. You don't wanna end up hurting someone else...hush." I nod and whimper, calming a bit and turning to look up at him.

"I'm sorry for beating the living shit out of your girlfriend," he chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"I dumped her this morning. Told her I'd wait at least a day before trying to find someone else. I was actually planning on asking you out later today, but–" I put a finger to his lips and he stops talking. I shake my head sadly.

"Our roads are going separate ways, Dex. Hopefully someday they will cross again, but that's up to the Fates. I hope they have mercy on us in their decisions," I remove my finger and kiss him again. I want to remember that feeling that it gives me. I know that I love this boy, I always have. He kisses me back but I pull away sadly. "You'll have to find some other girl to love. One that can be here with you." He starts to protest but I shhh him again. "Goodbye, Dex. I'll miss you." I start backing away slowly.

"Goodbye, Abby..." he whispers back. I turn and flee the building before I let the tears come streaming down my face again. This time, as I turn to go back to the middle school, I do run into Gamzee. He takes one look at the tears on my face and pulls me into a hug.

"I know, I know that goodbyes are hard...and I'm very sorry that you had to make them...I hope someday you can forgive us." I just keep sobbing and he knows I won't be able to walk so he just picks me up and meets back up with Karkat. By that time, I've calmed down and fallen asleep. He smiles softly at Karkat and the troll just grunts. Gamzee sighs and carries me onto the ship, walking down the hall to a group of rooms and placing me on a bed in the first one. Putting me under the covers and brushing the hair out of my face he smiles regretfully. "Sleep well, Prodigy. You have a long road ahead of you, filled with pain and hardship. But Destiny and Life, you will survive," he whispers before getting up and quietly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
